Zone cabling typically involves the use of intermediate connection points for horizontal cabling (copper or fiber). The intermediate connection points are logically placed between a telecommunications closets/rooms and work areas/zones. The intermediate connection points are generally enclosed, such as in a zone box, and may be located in plenum ceiling and under floor spaces, or mounted to a wall or rack. In-ceiling and raised floor mount zone enclosures can be integrated into existing ceiling tile and raised floor systems, increasing aesthetic appeal.
Zone cabling is becoming increasingly popular due to design and maintenance flexibility. More specifically, reconfigurations can be simpler and can be performed in a more efficient manner, reducing system downtime. Moreover, the use of zone cabling can result in the elimination or reduction in the number of telecommunication closets or rooms, freeing up valuable space in buildings and workplaces.
Unfortunately, current zone cabling systems possess several disadvantages. For example, current enclosures often orient patching fields (generally comprised of one or more patch panels) at awkward angles, resulting in difficulty for installers and technicians. A related disadvantage of current designs is limited access to one or both sides of patching fields, hindering installation and/or maintenance. This can be especially frustrating with regard to in-ceiling and raised floor mount enclosures, which can force technicians to work in dark and cramped spaces.
In part to deal with these design shortcomings, current zone cabling systems typically require cable slack loops stored in the enclosure to allow the patching fields and other components to move and thereby be accessed from the rear. Cable slack loops lead to two main disadvantages. First, slack loops typically require more cable material and take up valuable space inside the enclosure. This increases cost and reduces the potential port density (i.e., number of ports per unit of enclosure volume). Second, slack loops may require a considerable amount of force to move and flex. The result is increased stress at the cable/port interfaces when the patching fields and connected cables are moved.
Therefore, there may be a need for improved zone cabling systems to address some of the aforementioned design problems. More specifically, there may be a need for a cable management system that: 1) reduces or eliminates the need for excess cable, or slack loops, within the enclosure, thereby reducing material and allowing for greater port density; 2) reduces or eliminates stress at the cable/port connection points; 3) reduces the effort required by an operator to manipulate components, including patching fields; and/or 4) provides a wider range of motion of components, including patching fields, to allow for easier access, especially to the rear of patching fields.